


The (Fine) Line Between Dense and Cute

by canistealyourcat



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Cuties, Dorks, Fluff, M/M, basketball idiots, midotaka - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-17
Updated: 2014-06-17
Packaged: 2018-02-05 00:41:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,708
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1799164
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/canistealyourcat/pseuds/canistealyourcat
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Takao finds out just how dense Midorima can be...</p>
            </blockquote>





	The (Fine) Line Between Dense and Cute

**Author's Note:**

> Yay! My very first prompt since like, a month ago. Thank you very much, kanariiya, for giving me this adorable idea. I hope you like it~~

Midorima could be really dense sometimes.

 _But that's part of what makes him so cute,_ Takao thought to himself, fiddling with his pencil. He gazed at Midorima across from him, silent and solemnly eating from his bento. If Midorima didn't have that permanent scowl on his face, Takao was sure he could've been the most beautiful person Takao had ever seen. Seriously. Midorima could be on par with Kise if he lightened up a bit. Takao thought so, at least. 

"Hey, Shin-chan," Takao poked the taller man with his pencil.

Without moving his focus from the food in front of him, Midorima replied, "What?"

"You have really pretty eyes." Takao said lazily, head slumping into his arms. 

Midorima didn't show any signs of embarrassment. Instead, without missing a beat, he said, "Stop it with your unnecessary nonsense, nanodayo."

"Eh...? Shin-chan doesn't like it when people compliment him?"

"Don't refer to me in third-person."

"So mean, Shin-chan."

Midorima closed the lid of his bento and tucked it away in his bag. Takao watched Midorima's shoulders stretch the fabric of his uniform, and a little lump formed in his throat.

Midorima suddenly looked up, catching Takao's eye. "If you have nothing else better to do, start on your homework. We still have fifteen minutes of lunch left."

Takao gave a small laugh, exasperated. "Aye-aye, captain."

 

*

 

"That's the eighty-seventh one...let's go home, Shin-chan..." Takao whined, sitting on the gym floor. Practice was over an hour ago and Midorima was still here, shooting (and swishing) one ball after the other.

"You're distracting me." Midorima said indifferently. He took another ball from the basket and tossed it to himself, before putting it up in one fluid motion. Not bothering to hold his form to watch the ball go in, he immediately went for another. There was sweat glistening on his temple but he wasn't even out of breath. They were halfway between the three-point line and half-court, but eighty-nine swishes in a row was not enough for the prodigy shooter.

"How about once you hit a hundred, let's go check out that new ramen place." Takao said, flopping onto his back to stare at the lights on the ceiling. He closed his eyes and listened to a ball bouncing once, pause, then the sound of it hitting the net in a perfect swish.  _Ninety._ _  
_

"Takao, you can just go without me."

Takao turned his head to stare at the little plush teddy bear sitting on the sidelines. It was Midorima's lucky item of the day. "I don't mind. I like spending time with Shin-chan."

"Why do you even hang around me so much, nanodayo?"

Takao paused, a faint flush reddening his cheeks, "Um, b-because I just like it...?"

"You are quite strange, Takao."

Takao blushed harder, "Okay, fine, I like watching Shin-chan shoot."

"Why is that?"

"Do you have to be so inquisitive?"

"I'm just trying to keep you from pestering me to leave."

Takao sighed; he sat up and crossed his legs. "Fine. It's because your back is nice to watch when you shoot a basketball."

Midorima paused, "Thank you." He reached for another ball.

"I would love to see it somewhere other than a gym." Takao said sneakily. He grinned when Midorima stopped completely, turning to look at Takao, whose heart started beating a faster rhythm. Was that a little too far? That was definitely too much to be a completely platonic compliment.

The taller man didn't break eye contact when he said, "If you work like I do, you will get a nice-looking back as well, Takao."

Takao stiffened for a moment, then burst into laughter. Midorima stood rooted to the spot, confused and unsure of how to react to Takao's outburst.

"W-what? Takao, damnit, stop laughing, nanodayo." His cheeks flushed red, and he turned around to continue his shot. Takao continued to roll around on the floor, holding his stomach while unable to control his laughter. After a couple minutes of this, Takao could finally sit up and wipe tears from his eyes. 

"I'll work for it, Shin-chan, I promise I will." Takao smirked.

 

*

 

It was raining out, and Takao didn't have an umbrella.

"You idiot. You should have checked the forecast today." Midorima said, annoyed. "You can share my umbrella, if you want."

Takao's eyes widened, "Really? Shin-chan would do that for me?"

Midorima scowled, "Just hurry up. It's my fault the rickshaw is damaged."

When Takao had finally won in "rocks, paper, scissors" four days ago, Midorima had pedaled the rickshaw down a hill at breakneck speed, ending up crashing the two of them into a a grove of trees. Luckily, they got away with a few scratches, but the rickshaw was bent and damaged in more places than just the bike. Midorima sent it in for repair yesterday, the repair man saying it would take about a three days to fix. 

Grabbing his shoes from his bag, Takao hastily put them on and zipped his basketball shoes back in. Together, they walked out of the school and into the rain.

"Ahh, this is nice." Takao said happily.

"Stop jumping around, you're splashing my ankles." 

"That's because your pants are too short for those long legs of yours." Takao said with a devillish grin. To emphasize his point, he nudged the green-haired man's calf with a wet shoe.

"What are you talking about?"

Takao shook his head, amazed. He almost wanted to test how far he could go before Midorima realized something. But that was ridiculous, of course, everyone knew how far Midorima's density went. And it was pretty far.

"So do you want to go to that ramen place, or no?"

"That's up to you. I'll go anywhere you want, nanodayo."

Takao slowed down a bit, "Wait, seriously?"

"Do I make jokes?"

"Shin-chan, you're incredibly sweet today!"

"Shut up, Takao. I can always go home and leave you in the rain." Midorima adjusted his glasses, pushing them up the bridge of his nose. Takao gazed at him lovingly, adoring the way Midorima's nose wasn't a perfect line, and instead a little crooked. 

"No need for that, we'll go to the ramen place then. My treat for you being so nice. I wish I could see you this sweet every day." Takao replied. Midorima huffed in response, making his glasses slip down again. Before Midorima could adjust them, Takao reached up impulsively and took them from his face.

"Oi, Takao! Give those back!" Midorima stopped, nearly letting Takao walk straight into the torrent of rain. Takao laughed and put the glasses on, feigning a seductive gaze in Midorima's direction.

"Shin-chan, you really can't see, huh?" Takao said. He watched Midorma's eyes flit and try to focus on the man in front of him. Midorima's eyebrows-thin, running lines-scrunched together to almost meet in the middle. His irises were so green without the glasses distorting them. 

"Takao, give my glasses back this instant." Midorima said angrily. He had dropped the umbrella now and was making moves to snatch the glasses off the point-guard's face.

"But Shin-chan, I like seeing your face without glasses. It's more handsome." Takao teased, dancing away from Midorima's hands.

"This is why I don't like being around you, nanodayo," Midorima growled. Takao's heart thumped a heat harder than the rest. He stopped trying to dodge Midorima and let him take the glasses from his eyes. Takao felt his mouth turn down in dismay.

"Do you really mean that?" Takao said quietly. Midorima paused for a millisecond, then resumed adjusting his glasses. He walked over, retrieved the umbrella, and lifted it over both of their heads.

"Takao-"

"No, Shin-chan, I don't think you understand." Takao cut him off. "I don't hang around you to annoy you. I don't give you those compliments because I want you to dislike my company."

"Stop, Takao, I know you're a good friend-"

"To me, you're more than a friend!" Takao was shouting now, surprising both him and the shooter in front of him. 

Midorima stopped. "Takao, I don't understand."

Takao clenched his fists, "I like you! Midorima!"

They stared at each other. Finally, Midorima responded, "I don't think I would make a very good best friend."

The air seemed to freeze. Takao wanted to cry, laugh, and scream at the exact same time. Seriously? This wasn't even cute anymore.

"Midorima, you idiot." Takao said harshly. He took a step forward and pulled Midorima's face into his hands. Before Midorima could do anything, Takao had pressed his mouth to the other's, standing on tip-toe to accommodate the difference in height.

 _He's so warm,_ Takao thought. He didn't dare open his eyes, for fear of seeing what Midorima might look like. What if he was horrified? Disgusted? Takao wouldn't be able to live with himself. Not ever again.

Takao pulled away, peeking at the stunned expression on Midorima's face. Takao's cheeks were burning, and he was shaking all the way from his shoulders to the tips of his toes. The umbrella was dropped once again, exposing them to the falling rain. 

"Do you get it now?" Takao said, "What you are to me?"

Midorima just stared, his eyes wide. Finally, after a few seconds, he said "Y-you called me Midorima, nanodayo..."

Takao couldn't help but chuckle at Midorima's loss for words. Now that was better. Midorima was cute again.

"Did you hate it?" Takao asked, words barely audible. He was definitely trembling, from the cold and the adrenaline and the heat and Takao wondered if it was even possible to tremble from the cold and the heat at the same time. 

Suddenly, Midorima grabbed his hand, "No, Takao, I didn't hate it."

Takao's heart leaped, then he reached up again, cupping Midorima's cheeks. "So, are we going to the ramen place, or are we going to go see your back some place other than a gym?"

Midorima's cheeks blushed a cherry red, "Shut up, idiot."

Takao laughed, then kissed the man in front of him again. He could barely feel the rain. All he could feel was Midorima's breath on his face and Midorima's heat and Midorima's hands around his waist. Then, Takao thought, yes, it was possible to shake from cold and heat at the same time.

Because of Midorima.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> can you honestly believe Takao...like seriously.  
> anyways guys this turned out to be a really sappy piece of weird shit so please forgive me...  
> please keep the prompts coming on my tumblr! I'll be busy tomorrow but I will try my best to complete as many as I can on wednesday...once again please leave feedback and thanks for reading nanodayo xoxo


End file.
